<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brutal Bliss by PinMeToTheMat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383353">Brutal Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat'>PinMeToTheMat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Deepthroat, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Other, Shemale, cuckold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person you wanted to run into right now was Rhea Ripley. Especially after the traumatizing encounter you’d had with her a month or so ago.<br/>Now she’s being invited over? By Alexa, no less?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Bliss/Reader, Rhea Ripley/Alexa Bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back at it again. I admit this one is a very frequent personal fantasy. I daydream about this all the time so I’d like to share my messed up thoughts with you all. I am working away at a couple requests which are so SO much fun. Please keep ‘em coming ;) Have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brutal Bliss</p><p>It was a typical afternoon workout at the performance centre in Orlando. You carried Alexa Bliss’ gym bag, searching around the large area with rings set up for training to find her.<br/>
You saw Alexa clad in her workout attire running the ropes and performing spots in one of the rings with a much larger opponent. Rhea Ripley. The two of them were taking it in turns to land strikes and throws back and forth. Between each maneuver, levelling each other with trash talk.<br/>
You took a seat on a nearby bench and set the bag down, watching the two of them work. You still felt a bit leery around Rhea after your encounter with her in the locker room about a month prior. You could feel your stomach turn nervously as you eyed her up and down, watching her muscles ripple beneath her gorgeous skin. You had eyes on Bliss too, of course. Seeing as you were her “personal attendant” as she put it, you occasionally took a bit of delight in watching her get chopped and thrown to the mat, since you couldn’t exactly pay her back for pushing you around.<br/>
With a mighty crash, Rhea powerslammed Alexa into the mat, leaving her flat on her back. Ripley rose to her feet and extended a hand down to her fallen opponent. Alexa gladly accepted and sprang up to her feet with help from Rhea’s massive arm. The two shared a quick embrace, which seemed a little forced from your view and rolled out of the ring together.<br/>
“There you are.” Alexa said, sounding as if she was already fed up, with what you had no clue. “I’ve got to take a shower before we get out of here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”<br/>
Alexa took her gym bag from you and headed over to the locker rooms. Rhea give you a sinister look and shot her pierced tongue out of her mouth towards you, grabbing her crotch in a vulgar salute behind Alexa’s back. You were shaken seeing the thick bulge that was jostled in Rhea’s powerful hand under her workout shorts. It was a sight that brought back intense memories of what the big, blonde Aussie did to you.<br/>
Rhea then left, catching up to Alexa before heading into the shower area, you gulped nervously thinking of what might happen should Little Miss Bliss draw the ire of Ripley as you had.</p><p>Time passed as you fiddled with your phone before Alexa and Rhea emerged from the locker room area wearing their street clothes. Alexa had on black leggings, short, brown leather boots and a long sleeve shirt that said ‘I run on coffee<br/>
sarcasm<br/>
and lipstick’<br/>
She did seem to love corny coffee related humour.<br/>
Rhea had on acid washed, skin tight jeans full of holes and tears. Along with a Dragonball Z tank top and her hair tucked under a backwards flat brimmed hat. What stood out most though was that the two of them were laughing and chatting it up like they were best friends. Alexa motioned for you to stand up and follow as the pair headed for the exit. Bliss turned back and spoke to you<br/>
“Rhea told me she’s free tonight, I think she should come spend some time with us? What do you say?”<br/>
You just nodded before remembering to speak, “Yeah yeah totally. Cool.”</p><p>Alexa took the wheel for the drive to your current hotel, she let Rhea take your spot in the passenger seat leaving you to sit peacefully in the back, not paying attention to anything the ladies talked about up front. The three of you arrived at the hotel and headed up to the room you and Alexa were sharing. Though ‘sharing’ might be a generous word. You weren’t allowed to sleep in the single bed that occupied the room since Alexa didn’t want you to be near her most times. Before you could even wonder how your evening would be spent, the door closed and Alexa immediately threw herself into Rhea’s arms and allowed herself to be lifted off of her feet. Rhea hooked her arms around Bliss’ waist and hoisted her up for a kiss.<br/>
Your head nearly spun around on your shoulders. What in the hell was happening? You couldn’t help but stare as you saw the women before you part their lips and let their tongues slide forward to meet. Alexa sucked and licked at Rhea’s pierced tongue, while the Aussie’s appendage thrust deep into Bliss’ mouth. You felt yourself becoming aroused, free space in your underwear becoming less available by the second. Very soon you were pitching a totally visible tent. Their kiss ended and Alexa gave you a side eyed look.<br/>
“Looks like someone likes to watch...” she whispered, loud enough that you could still hear.<br/>
Rhea smiled and gently put Bliss back on her feet. Her smile melted into a scowl as she then stomped over to you and growled,<br/>
“What should we do with the little perv, ‘Lex?” Her eyes bore into you and you felt her breath hit your cheek with every syllable.<br/>
The shorter of the two scheming blondes chuckled and said<br/>
“Let him watch. But that’s it.”<br/>
Rhea’s smile returned, but altogether more menacing. Her hands grasped you and swiftly to pull you into a suffocating grapple. Alexa cackled as you were hauled across the room in the clutches of Ripley. She adjusted her arms around you and shoved you backwards into a chair. Rhea then lunged her hands towards your waist and viciously unbuttoned your jeans before grabbing each side of the waistband and yanking down. You heard a meaty ripping sound. Rhea had just pulled your jeans apart, with her bare hands. Denim was no match for her barbaric strength.<br/>
You sat frozen in fear, forcefully stripped down to your underwear. You didn’t dare struggle against Ripley’s monstrous might, all the while watching Alexa root through Rhea’s black backpack on the ground, from which she withdrew a full roll of duct tape.<br/>
Your eyes widened as the Diminutive Dom yanked a strip of tape out from the roll with a sickly, low screech. Then she began to wrap the duct tape around your right wrist and forearm, until you were bound to the arm of the chair on one side. She repeated the process for your other arm and then both legs. You began to raise an objection<br/>
“Alexa I-“ you were suddenly silenced by a strip of grey tape being plastered across your lips. You were sealed shut from cheek to cheek. </p><p>The women laughed out loud at your attempts to struggle free. Your limbs were each wrapped tightly multiple times around, and your lips were pressed together, muffling your grunts and groans. Before your eyes the two of them began to embrace and kiss each other again. Rhea’s large hands pawed all over Alexa’s body, preferring to linger on her more than impressive rump. Then Rhea’s fingers wormed into Bliss’ waist band and began to pull her leggings down. Meanwhile Alexa grabbed the bottom of her sweater and lifted the garment up over her head. Your eyes widened as you saw Alexa had on a fishnet bodysuit beneath her clothes this whole time. No bra or panties adorned her gorgeous body beneath the black net. Delicate strands squeezed tightly around Bliss’ plump rear end and thick thighs. Her breasts strained against the suit, attempting to bulge out of the grid pattern. You felt a familiar surge in your loins while you scanned your goddess’ body up and down. Soon enough, Alexa returned the favour, sliding her hands into Rhea’s waistband, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly tugging them down, unsheathing the mighty weapon beneath. It still sent your brain through a loop seeing Rhea packing a truly enormous cock between her legs. You were captivated watching each inch of Ripley’s hammer be revealed as her black jeans were sliding down towards the floor. When it was finally freed, you nearly choked watching it pulsate, swinging in the air along with its matching set of walnut-sized testicles dangling low. Alexa eagerly reached for the hefty slab of meat before her, wrapping her hand around the thick shaft, her fingers barely closing around Rhea’s only half-hard penis. A few long and slow strokes brought the Aussie’s behemoth to life. Your jaw would’ve been hanging open if it could have.<br/>
Your eyes had completely abandoned Alexa by this point and were glued unblinkingly to Rhea Ripley’s penis. It stood a mighty eleven inches in length, bulging veins running down its sides. It’s girth was almost unbelievable, you couldn’t fathom how this bulging rod was physically possible to behold but there it stood. Throbbing and twitching as Alexa continued to glide her palm and fingers delicately up and down the length of Rhea’s erect appendage, drawing light groans out of the towering woman. You realized, while intently studying the gentle sway of Ripley’s heavy balls, that your own member was a hard as diamonds and pressed tightly into your underwear. You were leaking precum uncontrollably, fixated on the monster cock before your eyes. You imagined what it would be like to wrap your lips around the plump tip and give it a taste. You began to drool, your saliva pooling behind your taped lips. You tried to tell yourself it was all so wrong and you shouldn’t be fantasizing about such things, but your painfully hard boner begged to differ.<br/>
Alexa continued to provide you with surprises as she dropped to her knees without warning, a thud echoing as she hit the floor. Bliss brought her face right up to the tip of Rhea’s rod and opened her mouth as wide as she could. You tried to gasp as you saw Alexa Bliss wrap her little lips around the head of that monster. Bliss grunted and hummed a sound of satisfaction as Rhea lightly ran her fingers through Alexa’s hair. You were going mad being forced to sit and watch Alexa as she struggled against all reason to suck down more and more of Rhea’s fat cock. The Goddess’ face began to turn red as she forced the bulging shaft into her mouth and down her delicate throat. Alexa’s eyes began to water, her nostrils flared as she tried to fill her lungs with air. It was almost like she was trying to show off how much she could take. Something you weren’t used to seeing as she was usually the one being pleasured and ordering you around. It was oddly satisfying now that you thought of it. You took great joy as Bliss gagged, her throat widening as you saw a meaty bulge crawl its way down her neck. Rhea moaned loudly as Alexa tilted her head back to let as much of Rhea’s meat slide down her throat as she could manage. Rhea clutched onto Little Miss Bliss by her two ponytails and started to thrust in and out of her mouth. The protruding lump in Lexi’s throat slid up and down, accompanied by a gut-wrenching gurgling sound. Saliva began to bubble and drip from Bliss’s delicate lips as her mouth was used as Rhea’s cock sleeve. The well-muscled Ripley continued to plunge her veiny hammer in and out of Alexa’s perfectly sculpted face, each thrust leaving more and more tears and makeup streaming down the Goddess’ cheeks. Her throat completely filled with Rhea’s musky, throbbing, enormous penis. Saliva dripped from Bliss’s jam packed mouth and onto the carpet. The pierced tongue of Ripley dangling from her own mouth as she gave you a glance, taunting you with both the size of her remarkable dick, and the fact that she had your mistress, your goddess, Alexa Bliss choking on the eleven inch beast between her thighs.</p><p> You broke the intimidating eye contact and focused again on the swollen shaft, following the spit covered weapon to its base. A beautiful mound of light brown hair adorned Rhea’s groin. Your eyes continued to her very heavy looking testicles. Swaying back and forth, they seemed almost hypnotic. You saw them contract as Rhea let out a groan that came from deep within herself, pulling her hips back and withdrawing every tantalizing inch from Alexa’s wet mouth. You stared in awe at Rhea’s long, hard pole, drenched with spit running down the length and falling off her plump balls. Alexa heaved each breath in desperation as Rhea grabbed her under the arms and hoisted Bliss up to her feet again.<br/>
“Oh I’m not done with you yet...” Rhea grunted, lifting Alexa onto the nearby bed and planting her on her back. </p><p>Rhea stood between Alexa’s thighs, forcing her to keep her small but shapely legs opened wide. The chair you had become trapped in was facing the bed so you could see Rhea from behind, obscuring Alexa’s body from you. You rocked in your seat, beyond frustrated at the fact you might be about to see someone else do to Alexa what you’d always dreamed of doing. Bliss still hadn’t caught her breath and barely uttered a word before Rhea took hold of her mighty cock in one hand and positioned it between Bliss’s utterly soaking lower set of lips. You whimpered at the sight of your goddess’ perfect, smooth, soft, immaculate pussy lips being pushed apart by the massive head of the towering Aussie’s enormous impaler.<br/>
Alexa moaned as the tip sunk into her saturated hole with ease, it was a sound you’d never heard before. A primal, passionate sound that came naturally to a woman being taken by such a vulgar and powerful force. You couldn’t believe your eyes, seeing the usually bossy and aloof Alexa Bliss laying flat on her back, submitting to someone stronger than herself.  Eleven agonizing inches of hard, throbbing cock pushed its way deep into Bliss’ womanhood with an arousing squelching sound. You wished for a split second that you were the one receiving Rhea’s gift instead before mentally slapping yourself. You tried to fantasize that you were on top of Alexa about to have your way with her, but the women before your eyes had all your attention as Rhea began to pull her massive penis back out. Glistening with Alexa’s delicious juices, it slid out as smoothly as it went in. Then just as her hips reached their apex, Ripley thrust them back down and buried her entire animalistic appendage balls-deep into Little Miss Bliss. A thunderous cry of pleasure rang out from Alexa as her body was rocked by the biggest thing she’d ever had plunged within her body.</p><p>You leaned forward as much as you could, wishing you could break free and join in, but you weren’t sure what you’d even do if you could. You just fixated yourself on watching the rapid plowing happening in front of you. Rhea’s penis stretched Bliss wide open with its incredible girth. You caught yourself nearly choking on drool, wishing you could have a taste of the juices spilling from Alexa’s soaking pussy. You allowed yourself to picture licking it all up after the two of them finished, even imagining that you’d have to suck every last sweet drop off of Rhea just to taste it all. Then you thought of what it would taste like to drink an altogether different type of excitement straight out of that unbelievable dick that was currently pulverizing the girl of your dreams. If she was enjoying it so much, what would be the harm in you getting a bit for yourself?<br/>
As Rhea’s heavy balls flopped and slapped against Alexa’s ass with every penetration, you nearly swallowed your tongue wishing you could just put those tantalizing orbs in your mouth and suck on them for hours.<br/>
Your penis was being clung to by your underwear, rubbing against your sensitive shaft and pulsing head every time you throbbed against the fabric. You could feel yourself inching closer to a strange, hands-free orgasm you didn’t ask for.<br/>
Watching Alexa’s supple, wet lips grip and massage the veiny pole between them was becoming too much. Your head was spinning. You couldn’t decide if you’d rather be fucking Alexa or getting fucked by Rhea. You fantasized about getting caught between the two of them, making a sandwich with you in the middle being rammed from behind while taking Alexa beneath you. You tried your best to moan through the, now wet, duct tape plastered on your face. Arms flexing in vain against your bindings as you felt your body give in to the rush of pleasure which shot out of your cock and splattered out of the leg of your briefs. Your penis flexed and jumped, shooting hot cum without ever being touched.<br/>
You felt like you might pass out there in the chair until your attention was grabbed as Rhea’s grunting became groaning.<br/>
Then she howled, plunging her thick cock as hard as she could into a nearly broken Alexa. You lifted your head and regained focus as you watched Ripley’s testicles squeeze themselves up tightly against her immense shaft, pulsating and twitching. Enough of her cock hung out of Bliss’ gaping hole that you could see each wave of semen bulge and shoot through on its way to fill Alexa’s very eager pussy. It was such a strange feeling but it felt good for some reason. Watching someone you lusted after being taken from you, and by someone you had gained a newfound desire for altogether.<br/>
Alexa cried out, wrapping her thick thighs around Rhea’s waist, crossing her feet behind Ripley’s imposing back. Bliss wasn’t going to let her pull out.</p><p>“Mmmm...aahhhh...uunnnnhhh!” Alexa groaned, “Not yet. Not until I completely drain those fat balls of yours...” the Goddess breathlessly said as Rhea huffed in deep breaths, resting after her thunderous orgasm.<br/>
By now, your wrists and ankles were getting sore as you still couldn’t help yourself from trying to break free from the chair you were taped into. You wrenched and twisted beneath the duct tape as Alexa released her lover, allowing the imposing pole to slide out of her quivering slit with a wet shlick. Rhea balanced herself on wobbly legs, her penis still rock solid, drenched from base to tip in a succulent mixture of her semen and Alexa’s sweet juices. You took a breath and reeled back as you managed to catch a light whiff of a mind-boggling musk. The salty, sweaty, filthy stench of Ripley’s fully engorged, utterly soaked cock and heavy testicles filled your exposed nostrils.</p><p>Alexa got onto her hands and knees on the bed, with the well endowed Rhea climbing on the bed to kneel behind her. The two of them turned for you to see from the side as once more, Ripley’s beastly penis was positioned against Bliss’ wet entrance. The Goddess braced herself, grabbing a pillow and leaning her head down onto the bed, keeping her voluptuous hips high in the air, awaiting her second round with the insatiable woman behind her. You moaned and whimpered in tandem with Alexa as she received a brutal thrust from Rhea. The entire length was shoved quickly into Bliss’ quaking pussy with a tremendous clapping sound. You gazed longingly at Alexa’s beautifully thick rump being slapped and squashed by Rhea’s muscular body crashing into her from behind. The two of them moaned and howled as the mad thrusting continued. Rhea pounded as hard and fast as her body could manage, slamming Alexa with force that shook the entire bed back and forth. Bliss’ cries of pleasure were muffled as she pulled the pillow up to her face and bit down on it. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to slam her own hips back into Rhea’s, fucking her partner back with equal vigour. Ripley reached forward during her barbaric thrusting and grabbed tightly onto Alexa’s arms, dragging back towards herself. The comparatively short arms of the goddess stretched behind her back in the tight grip, lifting her head off the pillow by force as her spine arched. Rhea clutched onto her moaning partner with her titanic strength, hips crashing again and again into Alexa’s magnificent ass. Thick, wet slapping sounds assaulted your ears along with unhinged screaming coming from Alexa.<br/>
“AHH! AUUGHHHH! HAAAAA!”<br/>
You couldn’t do anything except watch your mistress continue to get pumped full of cock. Bliss’ screams twisted from pleasureful to genuinely frightening in an instant. She cried and begged with each gut-busting punch from Rhea’s horse-like appendage.<br/>
“FFFFUCK! HELP! OOHHhhhhh...”<br/>
Tears poured down Alexa’s reddened face, sweat coating the toned bodies of both women. You nearly tipped your seat over, stretching yourself as far forward as possible. You watched with burning desire as Alexa’s cries became disjointed, her legs trembled and jerked. She slid her legs around on the bedspread and flailed desperately until her earthquake orgasm ended and miss Bliss went limp in the Aussie’s grasp. Rhea grunted in frustration through her teeth and let go, letting Alexa flop face first into the mess of pillows and blankets.</p><p>Ripley clambered off of the bed on your side of the room, she then grabbed Alexa’s prone body and flipped her onto her backside. She looked shaken. Eyes wide open, but totally blank. She breathed heavily, her muscular stomach rising high with every inhale while she stared at the ceiling. You got worried, seeing the look of rage and passion mixing on Rhea’s intimidating face, not to mention her dripping wet and still fully erect monster cock that throbbed and bounced between her thighs as she moved. Alexa was dragged towards you so that her head and neck hung over the edge of the bed. You caught her eye as she stared upside-down towards you. She silently pleaded for relief but to no avail. Ripley swung one leg over Bliss’ face, standing with her thighs positioned on either side of the helpless goddess’ head and facing towards you. She then bent her knees and bundled all of Alexa’s hair in one hand and pointed her long, thick cock towards Alexa’s open mouth. In a flash, Rhea shoved as much of her penis into Alexa’s mouth and throat as she could. Clutching with both hands on the back of her head now, Rhea began to furiously fuck Bliss’ face while staring you right in the face. Every rapid fire pump brought with it a wet, churning, sucking sound as well as the ladies’ gags and moans mingling in your ears. Alexa’s body was limp as she had her head used like a sex toy for Rhea to abuse. Your heart pounded in your chest as you screamed and flailed. Alexa was in peril at this point, you had no idea if she’d even survive the throat fucking she was being given. There was no end in sight as Rhea adjusted her grip and thrusted in time with each tug on Lexi’s head. Your little blonde goddess was being handled like a rag doll fuck toy. You couldn’t take much more of the gurgling, sloppy retching emanating from Bliss’ tortured throat.<br/>
After what felt like a half hour of struggling, groaning and throat fucking, Rhea’s legs began to tremble. Her enormous balls slapped against Alexa’s chin. Her entire face covered in her own bubbling drool by now. With a lethal looking thrust, Rhea buried her whole shaft into Alexa’s face, bringing Little Miss Bliss’ nose directly into her hairy, sweaty, musky groin. You watched in horror as Alexa’s legs spasmed uncontrollably on the bed, her head trapped in Rhea’s monstrous hands.<br/>
At last, with a rather gentle moan, Ripley unsheathed her massive pole from the nearly unconscious Bliss. Letting her head fall back down carelessly. Rhea very casually strode off, back turned to the wreckage she’d left behind. You were almost in tears to see Alexa Bliss lying on her back, her head hanging upside down off the edge of the mattress. A disgusting waterfall of cum and saliva poured out of her mouth and nostrils, coating her beautiful face and running towards her tangled hair. She coughed and gagged, trying to regain control of her practically destroyed body.<br/>
Meanwhile, Ripley cleaned herself off and put her clothes back on. Being sure to show you all the effort it takes to jam her gigantic cock and heavy testicles into her underwear and jeans.</p><p>Then she was gone. Leaving the two of you there to recover alone. You began to feel tired, then you blacked out. Your last thought being: “I almost wish it were me instead...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue: Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally break free, but...you aren’t just going to leave Alexa like that, are you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was silent, you still couldn’t manage to free yourself from the duct tape. Some time had passed, though you were unsure of how long it had been since Rhea left the room. You relaxed your limbs and tried your best to breathe. After a few moments, you realized that you’d stretched the duct tape around one of your wrists enough that you may be able to squeeze your hand out.<br/>You wrestled with the taught binding until your hand mercifully found its way out. You immediately pulled your other hand and your feet free before removing the soaking strip of adhesive on your mouth.</p><p>Alexa still lay sprawled on the bed where she’d been left by Ripley when the big, blonde Australian had finally gotten her rocks off. Bliss’ head hung off one side of the mattress, her face a bright shade of red as blood rushed towards her exhausted brain. <br/>You quietly knelt down next to Little Miss Bliss and picked her head up gently in one hand, placing your other behind her knees. You turned her to lay flat, making sure she wouldn’t pass out. <br/>All the things this diminutive domme had put you through played back in your memory. Every harsh word she threw at you, every strike, every perverted thing she forced you to do. But still, you’d grown to care so much for her. Alexa’s immaculate facial features were now caked in an awful gel. Rhea’s orgasm had erupted from Bliss’ gorgeous face and mixed itself with the goddess’ slimy drool to create a truly humiliating mask. Some of it had spread into Lexi’s tangled hair too. </p><p>You didn’t want to see the girl of your dreams laying here, battered and sore, defeated and vulnerable. Your mind began to wander as you headed to the nearby bathroom to start filling the bathtub. Your mind continuously swapped between reimagining what Rhea and Alexa had just done before your eyes, how it was Bliss herself who started it all, and a romantic fantasy you’d always had of Alexa, having her all to yourself to treat like a princess. </p><p>The tub filled with hot water as you gathered towels and washcloths before heading back out to Alexa’s prone self. She hadn’t moved a muscle, lying there completely spent. You didn’t say a word while you gingerly scooped your mistress up in your arms and carried her into the bathroom. Bliss appeared to be sleeping, you were certain she’d never let you get away with carrying her in your arms were she conscious. You thought that somewhere deep down, Alexa wanted to be cared for as much as anyone else. Perhaps this was the time she decided to let her defences down. At this point, what would it matter to uphold her ice cold demeanour?</p><p>Alexa’s skin was warm against yours, you’d never had such extended contact with her toned body. Not like this.<br/>You carefully set Bliss down into the hot bath, turning the water off and placing a towel behind her head as she lay limp, leaning her neck against the rim. Kneeling down beside the bathtub, you got to work cleaning up your little goddess. Her face was first, you weren’t going to let the congealed mess of pure lust harden as it clung to Alexa’s perfect cheeks. You scrubbed with a wet facecloth, scraping every last drop of Rhea’s thick musky cum away. Once you could see her stunning face restored to its usual beauty, you tossed the cloth aside and grabbed another. <br/>Your eyes lingered on every part of Alexa’s sculpted body. You had seen her nude or mostly nude many times before but this was much different. You weren’t being stepped on, cursed at, or treated like a toy. You wondered why did you care for her this way? Sure you enjoyed being dominated, you loved it. But this was a break in the pattern, you didn’t like seeing Alexa like this.</p><p>You continued delicately washing her from head to toe, which wasn’t easy given your perverse fascination with nearly every inch of Bliss’ form. But you knew now wasn’t a time to get excited. <br/>With her body scrubbed clean, you helped the barely conscious Bliss sit up as you began to wash her messy hair. A few short groans escaped her lips as you massaged shampoo into her scalp. You thought you heard Alexa force out the words “Thank...you...” as you rinsed her stunning blonde mane, but you couldn’t be sure.</p><p>Finished, you unplugged the tub and began to dry Alexa off with a warm towel. She hummed softly as you rubbed and patted her down before scooping her up in your arms once more. You managed to sit Little Miss Bliss on a chair in the bathroom and help her into a fluffy white bathrobe before you began brushing her hair. She leaned towards you slightly, continuing to make gentle noises as you groomed her. Once you were satisfied there were no more knots, you set the brush down and lifted Alexa, this time she slung one of her arms around your neck and held tightly on to you. Before you bent down to place her back in bed, Alexa pulled your face towards hers and kissed you on the lips. One small, delicate peck. Something so sweet and tender, you’d never imagined Bliss capable of such an act. Your eyes widened in surprise, staring into hers as she opened them. Her big blue eyes shimmered. It looked like she was holding back tears. <br/>You pulled back the covers and laid Alexa down in bed, tucking her in before returning o the bathroom to clean yourself up. <br/>You put on a clean shirt and new underwear then fell asleep in the secondary bed, looking across, keeping your eyes on the woman you’d grown to love until you were both asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, you woke to see an empty bed across from you. Shifting to your other side you were met with a shocking sight. Alexa had snuck under the covers with you and nuzzled right up against you. As you turned her way, she reached out and hugged you, was this a dream? With her eyes closed and a gorgeous smile on her delicate face, she whispered,<br/>“You’re very sweet. If anyone finds out about this, I’ll fucking kill you.” <br/>She then kissed the tip of your nose before falling back asleep.<br/>Looks like she was back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>